Another Slap
by DANCEwithME.dammit
Summary: One slap too far... What's Jack going to do about it? Read and find out. 'Tis but a oneshot.


**Hey everybody! This is a oneshot – maybe two – inspired by a screenshot of Jack, Scarlet and Giselle mid-slap. LOL! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pirates. Mine. Never!**

**Another Slap**

Specks of light dotted a spot on the horizon as the _Black Pearl_ made its way into the pirate port. Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the magnificent ship smiling and breathing in deeply. He pushed the wheel away from himself, turning the vessel into a slightly better line.

His first mate, Mr Gibbs, tapped him on the shoulder. "Cap'n, orders?"

"Oh yes," Jack turned to the older and slightly shorter man. "Same as usual, you all should know how to land a boat by now."

Gibbs smiled and yelled that the crew "make ready the sails" and went off to help.

Jack turned away to face the oncoming port again, thinking of the people there and the rum… yes, the rum. Oh, how he loved rum.

The _Pearl _landed smoothly, gliding into the docks with a grace humans couldn't muster. Jack reeled off the rules to the crew before they gave the commendable reply of "AYE!" and went off to drink the night away. A door to below deck opened and Will and Elizabeth came out, dressed for rough wear, Elizabeth's hair tied back roughly with a leather thong.

Skipping down the stairs, Jack headed into the street, whistling softly in enjoyment, his hands in his pockets. The street wasn't crowded with the usual drunks and whores although the rubbish and occasional person littered the street; there wasn't enough action to warrant his attention.

The _Faithful Bride_, however, was alive with scurrying barmaids rushing to clean up after last night's festivities and their manager screeching at them to do it quickly. Upon seeing this, Jack shook his head, acknowledging the fact that they were hastening to finish their work quick enough already. Elizabeth and Will were talking quietly behind him about something indefinite and unimportant to Jack.

Through the door and across the floor he strode. A table in a secluded alcove awaited his attention and a barmaid sauntered over to him.

"Rum," he said, barely paying her any attention.

The round came, and another two after that. Elizabeth and Will left after the fifth round, saying something about drunken pirates and disappearing soon after. It didn't matter though, because he didn't notice their absence until Gibbs appeared in the doorway and staggered his way over to Jack. They nodded to each other in acknowledgement and Jack rose to order another round.

Halfway across the space he was stopped by a blonde woman in a raggedy dress, a redhead at her back. _Oh_, Jack thought. _Not good._

The look on her face was a familiar one, anger and hatred. He tried to counter these emotions and said surprisedly, by way of greeting, "Giselle!"

Scarlet, the redheaded woman, glared daggers at him, presumably for his acquaintance with Giselle. In turn, Giselle looked at the familiarity between Scarlet and Jack and raised her hand to slap him.

_Uh oh_, Jack thought. _I'm so sick of being slapped by her._

Just before the strike came, he caught her wrist in his hand, turned the hand away from his face brought it down. "Why d'ye keep slapping me, luv?" he enquired politely.

Gibbs looked over at the spectacle from where he was sitting. _What's he doing this time?_ He wondered silently. Partly shocked, partly awed, he stared on, daring to understand the reasons for this new reaction.

Before Giselle could answer the question, Jack dropped her hand and cut her off. "Now, ye both know I've been in and out of this port with more women 'en I can count," he said, addressing both Scarlet and Giselle. "So, why d'ye keep slapping me fer daring to talk wiv any women save fer yerselves?"

The two women stare at him in shock, then at each other. _Normally_, they were thinking, _we can slap him and he does nothing. This all very new._

Jack used this moment of time to escape. Out the door and down the street, he attempted to run. Gibbs realised that it was time to go and left a coin on the table for the drinks.

* * *

On the _Pearl_, Jack collapsed onto his bed and lay there for some time, thinking about what he'd just done. 

It was for the best, he decided, but couldn't convince himself that something could go awfully wrong.

* * *

Morning dawned in all its glory, the sun grazing the horizons with burning light. Jack Sparrow rolled over in bed, the movement causing him to wake immediately, as he realised he fallen asleep fully clothed _and_ armoured. 

A raucous noise on deck drew him from the depths of his cabin to find the entire crew sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them up the gangplank and onto the deck. Jack raced to railing and peered over to see what had them so spooked. About thirty women carrying burning torches advanced on the slower ones, Giselle and Scarlet in the lead.

Will came out to the fresh air, Elizabeth hot on his heels. Clearly, they'd both just woken because they were scruffy and still pulling on clothes, Elizabeth – in particular – whose hair was a mass of nots and tangles.

"What's going on?" Will yelled.

Jack waved at him to be quiet and ushered him to the rails. Elizabeth followed curiously while the rest of the crew made their way onto the ship and below deck.

Will looked on in shock as the mob of angry women made their way closer. As the last crewmembers arrived, Gibbs emerged from the crew's quarters, tugging a group of sailors behind him while muttering "Ye'd think they'd never seen angry women before."

"Time to go," Will remarked, his voice losing the superiority it had held not a minute before. It came out half a question, half a statement.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed, now at the rail and peering inquisitively at the group below.

"Aye," Jack echoed, slightly spooked at the result last night's actions.

Gibbs, Will and the group of men separated and prepared the sails for movement.

Jack made his way to the helm, Elizabeth following him closely.

"I hope this wasn't your fault," she commented dryly. "Although I sincerely doubt it wasn't."

"Glad to know you have so much confidence in your captain," Jack replied, his voice equally as dry.

"Hmph!" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. An idea occurred to her and she looked back at him. "You know they can't go back now?" she pointed out slyly.

"Is that so?" Jack replied, not listening.

"Neither can you."

"I- What?" he answered indignantly.

"You can't go back there," Elizabeth stated simply, a smug smirk of success plastered across her face. "You can't go back to Tortuga."

"Luv, I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow; I can do what I want!" he retorted.

"Suit yourself," Elizabeth said, walking down the steps and accenting her carelessness by waving her hand flippantly of her shoulder.

_Bugger,_ Jack thought, watching her leave. _Bugger, bugger, BUGGER!_

_

* * *

_**Teehee! Jack's so dead. Well, to him he is. What would it be like for him to not be allowed in _Tortuga_ of all places? Review! You know you want to.**


End file.
